vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Lee
|-|Part I= |-|Fourth Gate= |-|Fifth Gate= |-|Drunken Fist= |-|Part II= |-|New Era= Summary Rock Lee (ロック・リー, Rokku Rī) is a ninja of Konohagakure. He's a part of Team Guy along with Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Might Guy. Due to his inability to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, Lee dedicated his life to becoming a Taijutsu expert and undergoes rigorous training under Might Guy's teachings. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, Low 7-C with Gates | Low 7-C | 7-C | 7-A Name: Rock Lee, "Bushy Brows", he called himself "Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village" Origin: Naruto (The Universe) Gender: Male Age: 13-14 (Part 1), 17-18 (Part 2) | 33 in the Boruto Movie. Classification: Human Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Taijutsu Expert (Has mastered the Strong Fist and is a natural in Drunken Fist style), Weapon Mastery, Surface Scaling, Water Walking, Acrobatics, Body Control and Statistics Amplification (With the Eight Gates) | All previous abilities boosted to his new level, plus: Fire Manipulation (Via Morning Peacock), Vibration Manipulation (Via Daytime Tiger), Wind Manipulation (Via Daytime Tiger) Attack Potency: City Block level (Very casually defeated Sasuke during the Chuunin Exams, and is portrayed as one of the strongest genin in the exams), Small Town level+ with Gates (Damaged and almost defeated Gaara) | Small Town level+ (Should be comparable to the likes of Sasuke and Kiba. Knocked back Kimimaro and seemed to damage him) | Town level (Much stronger than his previous state and should be above pre-timeskip Gaara) | Mountain level+ (Destroyed a meteorite and should be possibly comparable to Gai) Speed: Supersonic with weights, High Hypersonic without weights (Able to outspeed Gaara's sand defense), Massively Hypersonic with Gate of Opening (Releasing the Gate of Opening multiplies Rock Lee's speed by five), higher with more Gates | High Hypersonic (Able to fight evenly against Kimimaro) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Guy on many occasions) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Constantly trains and walks around with this much mass) | Class G | Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: City Block Class, Small Town Class+ with Gates | Small Town Class+ | Town Class | Mountain Class+ Durability: City Block level, Small Town level+ with Gates | Small Town level+ | Town level | Mountain level+ Stamina: Very high, goes through intense training for long periods and can endure the intense strains of the gates on his body. Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Leg weights, the Might Suit (It's that green leotard he's wearing), standard shinobi gear (kunai, shuriken, etc.) Intelligence: Average, great at fighting. Weaknesses: Limited to Taijutsu, opening too many gates wears out his body, has an extremely low tolerance towards alcohol. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Konoha Senpuu:' A whirlwind-like spinning kick. *'Omote Renge:' Lee sends the opponent flying into the air and crashes them into the ground. *'Hachimon Tonkou:' Lee can open 6 of the 8 gates, giving him a huge power and speed boost for a given time. *'Ura Renge:' Lee knocks his opponent up into the air, hits them around a few times and sends them crashing back down to the ground. *'Suiken (Drunken Fist):' Lee gets a small power up when he consumes alcohol. Based on Jackie Chan's drunken fist. Key: Chuunin Exams | Sasuke Retrieval | Part 2 | New Era Others Notable Victories: Superman (DC Animated Movies (Universe)) Superman's profile (Sasuke Retrieval Lee was used and speed was equalized) Vilgax (Ben 10) Vilgax's profile (Sasuke Retrieval Lee was used and Original Series Vilgax were used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Parents Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Bruce Lee Clones Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Air Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Shueisha